Know Your Stars: Inuyasha
by darcangell23
Summary: This takes Inuyasha, Know Your Stars for All That, and a twist of my own originality and puts it in a great story! R&R please!
1. Inuyasha

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Know Your Stars. It would just be dandy if I did though.**

**A/N: Just so you know, I have this thing about being original. So, this is the same process as KYS but it is not a "sit in a chair on a stage" thing like normal. It has my own set-up for it. Hope you enjoy.**

**Me: Yea! I finally get to do one of these!**

**Inuyasha: Yippie for you. Why the hell do I have to go first!**

**Me: Because you're Inuyasha and you're the star. Now pipe down, let people read.**

**Inuyasha: Why should I?**

**Me: I'll give you a cookie if you do.**

**Inuyasha: A cookie? (I nod. He shrugs). Okay.**

Inuyasha was angry again and so he had taken off on his own. His arms were folded across his chest and he was scowling. 'Hmph, she will never understand," he said to himself as he continued to wander.

It wasn't long before he found himself at a small strange hut. It was dark and there was no longer a door. Being the curious half-demon that he was, Inuyasha stepped inside and looked around. There was nothing in the room except for a small stool that sat directly in the center of the room. He cautiously approached it and sat down. His head shot up to the ceiling as a beam of light flowed over him.

"_Know your stars…know your stars…know your stars," _said a voice.

"Hey, what is this!" Inuyasha shouted angrily. He tried to get up from the stool but found he couldn't move. "Let me go you weirdo!"

"_No," _the voice answered simply. _"Inuyasha…hates Kikyo with the passion."_

"What! No I don't!"

"_Inuyasha…engaged to marry Shippo."_

"I wouldn't marry Shippo! Just what are you trying to pull!"

"_Inuyasha…is madly in love with Yuki Sohma."_

"No I'm not!" Kyo Sohma wandered into the room. He walked up to Inuyasha and smacked him across the face.

"Keep your hands off Yuki, he's mine!" He turned and stormed out of the room.

"_Inuyasha…too weak to take a beating from a cat."_

"What!" He pulled out his Tetsusaiga. "You better knock it off or I'll blast you to pieces!"

"_Ha, ha, ha, sure you will."_

"So you think it's funny, do you?"

"_Inuyasha…is really Ayame Sohma in disguise."_

"That's not true!" He jumped up from the stool, finally able to move and charged at the dark.

"_Now you know…Inuyasha."_

"No they don't!"

Inuyasha blinked a few times as the room flashed. When his sight steadied again, he found he was once again outside and the hut was nowhere to be seen. "Hmph, I'll fine you, and when I do, you'll be sorry!" he cried into the empty space. He put his Tetsusaiga back in the sheaf, turned on his heel and started walking back to where he had left the others.

**Me: There now, was that so bad?**

**Inuyasha: Course it was! You made fun of me saying I couldn't take a beating from a cat!**

**Me: Oh come now, it's only a game.**

**Inuyasha: So what? I don't like being made fun of.**

**Me: I'll give you another cookie if you stop complaining about it.**

**Inuyasha: (thinks for a minute.) Okay. Give me a cookie and I'll stop complaining.**

**Me: (hands him cookie.) Good boy. (turns to readers.) And I'll give you all cookies too if you review.**

**Inuyasha: (munching cookie.) Do me a favor Taryn?**

**Me: What's that?**

**Inuyasha: Torture Kagome next, just because the best have to go first and if I'm the best guy, she's the best girl.**

**Me: Alright, I'll torture Kagome next.**

**Inuyasha: Yea! This will get her for all those sit commands!**

**A/N: How'd you like the first chappie? I know it's short but hey, I was desperately wanting to move on and see what else I could do. Like I said, cookies for all those who review. There will be another present for those who review after chappie 2.**


	2. Kagome

**Me: How are you today Kagome?**

**Kagome: Okay, why?**

**Me: Because, you're going to hate me. I'm going to torture you next.**

**Kagome: Why me?**

**Me: Because, Inuyasha wanted me to.**

**Kagome: INUYASHA! (Inuyasha comes in). Sit boy! (Inuyasha crashes on the floor)**

**Inuyasha: Ouch, hey, what was that for!**

**Kagome: For telling her to torture me next.**

**Inuyasha: She tortured me first, it was only fair.**

**Me: Cool it or neither one of you is getting a cookie.**

**Kagome: I don't want a cookie, I want an Inuyasha plushie!**

**Me: Fine, if you don't pipe down, you don't get one.**

**Kagome: Okay, I'll pipe down.**

**Me: Thank you, now on with the chappie. Remember, I don't own Inuyasha or KYS.**

Kagome was off looking for Inuyasha as he had taken off again, the stubborn half-demon. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Come on, why do you have to be so stubborn!" She pushed aside a bush and was surprised to see a small hut. "That's strange I don't remember this being here before."

Kagome carefully approached the hut, studying it. It looked very old in her opinion. There was no door and it looked like it had no lights. "I wonder if he's hiding in here," she said to herself as she entered the hut and glanced around. "Inuyasha?" she asked calmly. There was no reply. Puzzled, she sat down on the stool that was in the center of the room. A beam of light hit her.

"_Know your stars…know your stars…know your stars…" _said the voice.

"Huh?" Kagome asked confused.

"_Kagome…befriended Inuyasha to get closer to Sesshoumaru."_

"What? No that's not right, I don't want to be with Sesshoumaru."

"_Suuuure,"_ said the voice. _"Kagome…she secretly wants the Shikon Jewel for herself."_

"What? What on earth would I do with the Shikon Jewel?"

"_I don't know, why don't you tell me?" _ Kagome folded her arms and glared up at the ceiling.

"You know, you're not very friendly."

"_Kagome…secretly wishes Inuyasha would choose Kikyo so she can have Sesshoumaru."_

"I already told you, I don't want to be with Sesshoumaru!" Kagome was starting to get irritated.

"_Kagome…plans on taking the Shikon Jewel to Sesshoumaru as a present of engagement."_

"What! Have you not heard a word I said!" She stood up and shook her fist at the ceiling. "I don't want to marry Sesshoumaru!"

"Oh my!" said a new voice. Kagome looked just in time to see Jaken scampering out of the room.

"_Ha, ha, ha," _said the voice. _"Kagome…she just broke Jaken's heart."_

"I did not! Come on out here you lying creep! I don't want anything more to do with Jaken then I want with Sesshoumaru!" She was still shaking her fist at the ceiling.

"_Kagome…the Shikon Jewel stealing, heartbreaking, Sesshoumaru lover."_

Kagome turned on her heel and left the hut.

"_Now you know…Kagome."_

"They do not!" Kagome shouted from outside. One look back told her the hut was gone.

**Inuyasha: Kagome, you want to be Sesshoumaru!**

**Kagome: No! Of course I don't want to be with Sesshoumaru! Don't be silly Inuyasha!**

**Me: Inuyasha, was anything I said about you true?**

**Inuyasha: No.**

**Me: Okay then, none of the stuff here making fun of Kagome is true either.**

**Inuyasha: Oh.**

**Kagome: What? You wanted it to be true? (Inuyasha shakes his head)**

**Me: I didn't think so.**

**Kagome: Me either. Where's my plushie?**

**Me: (hands her Inuyasha plushie). Here you go.**

**Kagome: (squeezes tight). Thank you.**

**Me: You're welcome.**

**Inuyasha: I want another cookie.**

**Me: (hands him cookie)**

**Inuyasha: Yes, I got a cookie!**

**A/N: So what do you all think of Kagome's chappie? A plushie doll of an Inuyasha character of your choice if you review. Chappie 3 is going to be Miroku's chappie. I hope you like his too. Review now and get your plushie!**


	3. Miroku

**Me: Hello Miroku, how are you today?**

**Miroku: Not good. My wind tunnel is getting bigger.**

**Me: (frowns). Oh, well, maybe a little comedy will cheer you up.**

**Miroku: A little comedy?**

**Inuyasha: Don't listen to her dude, she's just going to torture you like me and Kagome.**

**Me: Hush Inuyasha or you will get no more cookies.**

**Inuyasha: I'll hush.**

**Me: Good boy. (turns back to Miroku). Now, as I was saying, how about a little comedy.**

**Miroku: You're welcome to try.**

**Me: Good, then on with the story. Inuyasha, would you kindly give the disclaimer?**

**Inuyasha: She doesn't own anything so don't bother asking.**

**Me: So much for kindly.**

Miroku was taking a casual stroll through the woods. He wanted to be alone to think so here he was, alone with his thoughts. He was so distracted that he was not watching where he was going and ran right into a wall. Rubbing his head, he looked up to see the same small hut that Inuyasha and Kagome before him had come across. He rounded the corner and looked up at the door-less entrance.

"I don't know if I should do this but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to look inside." Taking his staff, he ascended the steps and entered the hut. He noticed it was very dark and all he could see was a small stool in the middle of the room. Having no clue what was going on, he walked over to the stool and sat down. He gasped when the beam of light hit him.

"_Know your stars…know your stars…know your stars..." _the voice began again.

"What is going on, who are you?"

"_Miroku…he's very attracted to men."_

"Pardon me? No, I'm not, I love women, all women."

"_That's right Miroku, keep telling yourself that."_

"Now what is that supposed to mean?"

"_Miroku…he's secretly a member of Kouga's wolf tribe."_

"Hey, that's not true, I'm a monk, a human monk!"

"_Miroku…he treats Shippo like a teddy bear when he sleeps."_

"So that's why I'm always next to you when I wake up!" came Shippo's voice as he walked out of the darkness. "Stay away from me Miroku!"

"Shippo wait! It's not true!" But Shippo had already disappeared. "What's the big idea buddy!" Miroku asked angrily.

"_Ha, ha, ha, wouldn't you like to know."_

"Yeah, I would!"

"_Miroku…wants to be the world's biggest know-it-all."_

"Now see here, you're twisting my words you low life liar!"

"_You're mean."_

"Oh yeah? Well, get over it!"

"_Miroku…he's a big bully."_

"Maybe to you but not to others!" He unwrapped the beads that surrounded and protected his wind tunnel.

"_Now you know…Miroku."_

"That does it! Let's see how you do with this!" He thrust his hand forward. "Wind tunnel!" There was a flash and the next thing Miroku knew, he was outside again. The hut was gone and there was no sign of the disembodied voice. Miroku sighed. He wrapped his hand back up and began the walk back to the group. "I will get you liar, I swear, I will get you."

**Me: Feel better now?**

**Miroku: That was comedy?**

**Me: Sure it was. People love it when others are made fun of.**

**Miroku: But that wasn't others, that was me!**

**Me: Oh quit your belly aching. You're going to get a slice of cake like all the reviewers who review this chapter.**

**Inuyasha: Do I get another cookie?**

**Me: No, there aren't anymore, but you can have a slice of chocolate cake.**

**Inuyasha: Oh yea, cake!**

**Miroku: What kind do I get?**

**Me: Any kind you want.**

**Miroku: Than I'll go with strawberry filled.**

**Me: (hands over slice). Here you go Miroku, enjoy.**

**Miroku: Thanks.**

**A/N: Yea! Two chappies up in one night! This is great! I am still writing chappie 4, Sango's chappie so hang tight. I'll finish and have it transferred on to the computer as soon as possible. Oh yeah, a slice of cake for all who review. Whatever kind you want, it's up to you.**


	4. Sango

**Me: Hello Sango, it's a pleasure to see you here.**

**Sango: Hello. Why am I here?**

**Me: Funny thing you ask that question.**

**Sango: Am I going to get an answer?**

**Me: Yes. You see, we have been playing a game and it's your turn.**

**Sango: Really? **

**Me: Yes.**

**Sango: What kind of game?**

**Inuyasha: I can answer that. It's called the "torture Inuyasha and his friends" game.**

**Me: Quiet or you won't get your jewel shard.**

**Inuyasha: What do you mean jewel shard?**

**Me: (smiling). I have all the shards of the Shikon Jewel and I will give you one if you behave.**

**Inuyasha: Just one? I want all.**

**Me: Sorry, some have to go to the reviewers of this Chappie.**

**Sango: Well that's nice.**

**Me: Sango, would you please do the disclaimer?**

**Inuyasha: Why can't I do it?**

**Me: Because you were rude last time.**

**Sango: Taryn does not own us or KYS so please don't ask her for information. **

**Me: Thank you. Now, on with the chappie.**

Kagome had run straight to Sango when she had returned, completely ignoring Inuyasha's (he had returned) confused cries. Upon hearing what had happened, Sango decided to go see this disembodied voice for herself. She had a bone to pick with it for what it had done to Kagome. She was determined to give it a piece of her mind.

Sure enough, she too, came across the small hut. Dressed in her demon slaying uniform, boomerang in hand, she ascended the steps to the entrance of the hut, Kirara at her side. But as she was entering the hut, Kirara was thrown backwards. Sango spun around, "Kirara!" She wasn't able to go after her as she was pulled into the hut and set on the stool. The beam of light hit her and she flinched.

"_Know your stars…know your stars…know your stars…" _said the voice.

"So, you're the disembodied voice that made poor Kagome so upset!" she cried. "I'm ready for you buddy! Bring it on!"

"_So, you think you have what it takes to withstand me, do you?"_

"I don't think, I know."

"_We shall see. Sango…killed her own brother."_

"What, that's absurd! I wouldn't even dream of it!"

"_Sango…is really the little witch girl from Silent Hill."_

"I don't even know what that is!"

"_Sure you do, you just prefer to stay SILENT about it."_

"How can I stay silent about something I never even heard of?

"_Sango…she's really Michael Jackson's son."_

"Michael who?" Michael Jackson comes into the room.

"My baby boy, I finally found you. Now let's go home and go to bed." He holds out his hand and Sango smacks it.

"I'm not going anywhere with you creep!" Michael sulks away, deeply hurt.

"_Sango…he beats up his own father."_

"That was not my father and I am not a boy!"

"_Then how can you be Michael Jackson's son?"_

"I'm not his son!"

"_Sango…would love to eat Shigure Sohma."_

"I don't eat people!" She got up and stormed towards the door. "I will be back with reinforcement!"

"_Now you know…Sango."_

"Whoever you're talking to, doesn't know me one bit!" She fled from the hut and went to tend to Kirara. When she looked up again, the hut had vanished. "You won't torture anyone else, wherever you are, I will make sure of it!" She saw that Kirara was alright and they hurried on their way.

**Me: Well, what did you think Sango?**

**Sango: That is pretty mean but it was just a game.**

**Me: Of course it was. I didn't mean any of it. I know none of it's true.**

**Sango: You have a good sense of humor.**

**Me: (looks at Inuyasha). See? She knows it was all fun and games.**

**Inuyasha: Yippie for her. Where's my jewel shard?**

**Me: (hands it to him). Here you are. (hands another one to Sango). And one for you too Sango.**

**Sango: Gee thanks, but what for?**

**Me: For being such a good sport.**

**Sango: Oh.**

**Me: All you who review, I have a nice powerful shard of the Shikon Jewel just for you. Make sure you review!**

**A/N: Well, there's Sango's chappie. Shippo is up next. Sorry about the Michael Jackson bit, it was just a stroke of genius I had earlier today when I finished writing the chappie. I just had to do it. Hope you enjoyed. Review and get your jewel shard.**


	5. Shippo

**Me: Oh look, it's cute little Shippo. How are you Shippo?**

**Shippo: Hungry. How on earth did I get here?**

**Me: I just brought you in. You say you're hungry?**

**Shippo: Starved. **

**Me: Tell you what, if you cooperate, I'll give you an ice cream cone.**

**Inuyasha: Can I have an ice cream cone?**

**Me: (glares at Inuyasha) I've already given you several cookies and a slice of chocolate cake?! Why should I give you an ice cream cone too?**

**Inuyasha: Because if you don't I'll talk Shippo out of this and you won't get to have your fun with him.**

**Me: Okay fine, you can have an ice cream cone. (hands him chocolate ice cream cone)**

**Inuyasha: (jumps for joy) Goodie! (starts eating ice cream cone)**

**Shippo: What's this all about anyway?**

**Me: You'll see. Just cooperate and you will get your ice cream cone.**

**  
Shippo: Alright.**

**Me: Who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**  
Inuyasha: Me! I do, I do!**

**Me: (sighs) Very well.**

**Inuyasha: Taryn doesn't own any of this so please don't ask her about it.**

**Me: That was very nice. Now on with the chappie!**

Shippo was busy looking for some nice berries to eat as his tummy was rumbling and Kagome hadn't finished preparing the meal. She had been the one who had given him the idea to look for berries. He was going slow as he was dizzy. He didn't know why but for some reason, he had blacked out. It was only about twenty five minutes before that he had come around again. Not to mention, Miroku had been acting strangely toward him ever since he'd returned from his walk.

His eyes lit up when he saw a trail of ripe delicious berries on the ground. He started to follow it, eating each berry as he came to it. At the end of the trail, he found himself looking at a ripe berry that sat on the stool in the hut. He picked it up and sat down to eat it. He squinted in the sudden beam of light.

_"Know your stars...know your stars...know your stars..."_ said the voice.

"What?"

_"Shippo...has the hots for Miroku."_

"Ahhhhhh! Oh my gosh, this guy is siiiick!" Shippo cried in a panicky voice. He tried to run in a circle but couldn't get off the stool, so he swung his legs instead.

_"Shippo...the world's ugliest fox."_

"Hey! I'm a fox demon and I'm not ugly!"

_"Oh yeah? Why don't you look in this mirror?"_ A mirror appeared in front of Shippo. He glanced in it and it cracked.

"Ahhhhhh!"

_"Shippo...he secretly smokes pot with Afroman."_

"Who in the world is Afroman? And what is pot?" Afroman entered the room. He began singing.

"I was gonna teach you about pot, but then I got high / You could've learned and I could've taught but then I go high / Now you're asking questions and I know why / Because I got high / Because I got high / Because I got high." He disappeared again.

_"Shippo...he is really Mexican."_

"No, I'm Japanese."

_"Uh huh, that's what you want them to think. Shippo...he eats his own fur."_

"Ewwwwww, that's gross! I wouldn't do that."

"_Shippo...he's the bravest kid alive."_

"Gee thanks, I'll take that as a compliment."

_"Ok. Uh, now you know...Shippo."_

"Hey wait a minute, no they don't! Who are they------" He was cut off by the sight of another trail of berries. he followed it out of the hut where it stopped abruptly. He spun around to go back and complain but the hut was gone. Confused, he headed back to see if the meal was finished.s

**Me: So, what did you think Shippo?**

**Shippo: I don't know how you can do that. That was mean. (looks down sadly)**

**Me: (pats Shippo on the back) I know but I didn't mean any of it.**

**Shippo: (looks up hopefully) You didn't?**

**Me: No.**

**Shippo: Okay then, I just have one question.**

**Me: What's that?**

**Shippo: Who is Afroman anyway?**

**Inuyasha: That's what I would like to know. (wipes drips of ice cream from his chin with his sleeve)**

**Me: He's a rapper here who was famous for a song called "BECAUSE I GOT HIGH" It's about smoking pot.**

**Shippo: Oh, can I have my ice cream cone now?**

**Me: Sure. (hands him a strawberry ice cream cone) And there are ice cream cones for all those reviewers who review, so please do!**

**Inuyasha: Can I have another ice cream cone?**

**Me: No. **

**Inuyasha: (cries) You're mean!**

**Me: That's the way it goes.**

**A/N: So what did you think? Sorry for the long wait, I promise it won't happen again. Anyway, an ice cream cone of your choice if you review. So please do. See in the next chappie, which is Sesshoumaru.**


	6. Sesshoumaru

**Me: Hello, and welcome to another exciting chapter of Inuyasha Know Your Stars. Sesshoumaru, could you come here please.**

**Sesshoumaru: No, you have my brother near you.**

**Inuyasha: (scowls) And what is that supposed to mean?**

**Sesshoumaru: Simply that I don't want to be anywhere near you.**

**Me: (pouts) Please?**

**Sesshoumaru: Only if that pathetic half-breed leaves.**

**Me: Fine. Inuyasha, go away!**

**Inuyasha: Hey! That's not fair!**

**Me: (whispers to him) I'm give you an Inuyasha lollipop if you leave.**

**Inuyasha: Okay! (runs out)**

**Sesshoumaru: Pathetic half-breed**

**Me: I think he's cute.**

**Sesshoumaru: You make me sick! (starts to walk off)**

**Me: (grabs Sesshoumaru's arm) Hey buddy, I'm not through with you yet.**

**Sesshoumaru: (sighs) Fine, can we get this over with?**

**Me: Gladly. But first, this is a hobo guy. (points to guy in dirty rags) Hobo guy, will you please do the disclaimer?**

**Hobo Guy: (drunk) She dosern't own anyfing.**

**Me: Uh, thanks, on with the story.**

Sesshoumaru sighed happily to himself as he walked off into the woods on his own. For once, he had managed to shake off that annoying Jaken and Rin as well. Rin had only gone because Sesshoumaru had asked her to keep an eye on Jaken. He didn't the stupid little green guy would really notice he was gone and even if he did, he would probably start freaking out or something. That's just the way Jaken was, always freaking out when Sesshoumaru wasn't around. He didn't really mind Rin all that much though. He thought loyal service to him was a fair price for her to pay for him saving her life.

Sesshoumaru sighed again as he made his way out into a clearing where he saw an old run down hut with the door missing. Yes, this was the same hut that Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had all found themselves earlier that same day but unlike them, Sesshoumaru wasn't about to take any crap. He approached the hut with caution, pearing in the door as if he were expecting someone to jump out at him and attack but it never happened. Then his eyes landed on the stool and they grew wide. "No way!" he said for he swore that he saw the Tetsusaiga sitting there on the stool, just waiting for him to take it. He approached it cautiously, picked it up to examine it, and sat down. Instantly, the supposed sword vanished and a bright light hit him. "Hey! What is this?!"

_Know your stars...know your stars...know your stars..."_ said the voice that would be all too familiar to the rest of us now.

"If you think you can lure me here by a false Tetsusaiga, you're mistaken," Sesshoumaru said, rather calmly. He tried to get up from the stool but then found that he couldn't move and so he sat there, glaring around the hut like he was about ready to pounce on somebody.

_"Sesshoumaru...he likes to pick his nose and eat it," _said the voice.

"Ewwwww, that's gross," Sesshoumaru replied. "Why on earth would I do that?!"

_"I don't know, why don't you tell me, booger eater."_

"I do not eat my boogers! That is just disgusting! You are a very disgusting man you know that?!"

_"How do you know I'm a man?"_

"You sound like one!"

_"Riiiiiiight. Sesshoumaru...he wants to date Zac Efron from Disney's 'High School Musical'."_

"Zac who?! And what on earth is 'High School Musical'? Or Disney for that matter?!"

_"So you admit that you like guys then."_

"What?! I did not admit that!"

_"You said, 'Zac who?' You did not say, 'What?! I would never date a guy, that's gross!' So it's all on you man."_

"Why I oughta..."

_"You have to find me first."_

"Oooooo, you make me so angry," Sesshoumaru said, rather calmly this time. He knew he was loosing his nerve and it wasn't like him to blow a fuse like that. So, he decided to try and remain calm.

_"Sesshoumaru...he likes to eat fish eyes."_

"I do not," Sesshoumaru replied, still calm.

_"Did to," _the voice argued.

"I am not going to argue with you," Sesshoumaru said, looking rather bored.

_Sesshoumaru...he's a boring loser."_

"I am not."

_"Then way won't you argue with me?"_

"Because I'm not going to argue with something as pathetic as a voice. You're even more pathetic than that half-breed!"

_"Who? Inuyasha?" _Sesshoumaru didn't say anything. _"Sesshoumaru...he wants to take a bath with his brother and curl up to go night-night like good little doggies."_ Inuyasha came out at that moment.

"You do?" He looked rather disgusted. "That is sick Sesshoumaru! And it's really low! You'll try anything to get the Tetsusaiga!" Then he walked off but Sesshoumaru still didn't look phased.

_"Sesshoumaru...the booger eating, Zac Efron, lover, who likes to eat fish eyes, and is a boring loser that just wants to bathe and curl up with his brother."_

"Alright, that's it's, you're going down!" Sesshoumaru shouted, finally losing his nerve. He pulled out the Tensaiga.

_"Now you know...Sesshoumaru."_ Before he knew what had hit him, Sesshoumaru was being blasted out of the hut and he landed flat on the ground, face first.

"Why you!" he cried, getting up and turning to go after the voice only to discover that the hut was no longer there. He couldn't have been more like Inuyasha than at that moment. He blew a major fuse and vowed to tear the voice to shreds if he ever found it again!

**Me: Yea! You're still standing there!**

**Sesshoumaru: (smirks) Of course. I know you didn't mean all that stuff. But I have to say something.**

**Me: What's that?**

**Sesshoumaru: (evily) If you ever do anything like that to me again, I'll kill you! Do you understand?!**

**Me: (gulps) Yes sir!**

**Sesshoumaru: Good.**

**Inuyasha: (wanders back in) Can I come in now?**

**Sesshoumaru: Of course, you pathetic half-breed. I was just leaving. (starts to walk off)**

**Me: (cries after him) Wait! You forgot your Inuyasha lollipop!**

**Sesshoumaru: (without turning back) I don't want one of those disgusting things!**

**Me: (pouts) Fine. (hands lollipop to Inuyasha) Here, you can have this. I promised you one anyway.**

**Inuyasha: Goodie! Lollipop! Um, Taryn?**

**Me: Yes?**

**Inuyasha: Do all the people who review get a lollipop too?**

**Me: Oh yes, good thinking! An Inuyasha lollipop to everyone who reviews!**

**A/N: So what did you think of this chappie? It's a bit longer I know but that's because this is the first chappie that I hadn't pre-written before typing it up. The other five where all written down on paper when I typed them up. This one, I just made up off the top of my head as I went along. Please R&R. Next up, Jaken!**


End file.
